kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 127: Temptation
Temptation ( 誘惑, Yūwaku) is the 127th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary Jaren races around Karasumori Academy, commenting how much lighter his body feels, and that he hasn't felt so good in a long time. He had been carrying the nails in his back since the first exorcist he encountered bound him. Jaren decides he won't be satisfied until he eats Takeshi, and recalls that Kurogane was delicious. Ten years earlier, Jaren was kept sealed in the basement of a church by the exorcist Sagami. As part of the ritual to maintain the seal, the stakes imprisoning him had to be exchanged occasionally. Kurogane comes to make the exchange instead, prompting Jaren to ask what happened to Sagami. Kurogane ignores him and makes the exchange, impressing Jaren with his strength and skill. Jaren guesses that Kurogane is Sagami's disciple, but Kurogane corrects him, saying they are colleagues, and he will be the one in charge of Jaren from then on. To Kurogane's shock, Jaren calls him by name, and says that while Sagami described Kurogane as being much like himself, he was too immature. Jaren claims that Sagami said it was better for Jaren to be sealed by himself, someone who was called history's strongest exorcist. This clearly disturbs Kurogane as he orders Jaren to be silent, but Jaren laughs at him. Later, Kurogane tells Jaren to stop resisting: even though he damages the stakes, it will only quicken his destruction. Jaren replies that he hates Sagami and wants to eat him, and suggests that Kurogane wants that as well. Jaren convinces Kurogane that Sagami is old and weak, and that after the deed is done, Kurogane can just reseal him. Jaren suddenly escapes and rushes upstairs, and Kurogane is shocked to see the central stake in his own hand. He runs after Jaren, but Sagami is already dead on the ground when Kurogane finds him. Jaren laughs and says both his and Kurogane's wishes have come true. At Karasumori, Yoshimori tells Takeshi to just put the stakes back in Jaren, but Takeshi continues to doubt his willpower. He had only Kurogane's journal to use as a guide, and is sure it was only a coincidence that he could make a contract with Jaren because of his master's recent death. Yoshimori asks Takeshi to explain the willpower that he keeps mentioning, and Takeshi tells him it should already be familiar to him. Yoshimori recalls Kaguro telling him that a Kekkai's strength increases with willpower, and recognizes that his desire to avenge Gen Shishio made him stronger. Takeshi claims that focusing concentration and sensitivity, as well as having an unwavering will can bring out a person's strength, but that he can't do it in his current state. Madarao and Hakubi locate Jaren as he appears before the group. Jaren likes their concerned expressions and attacks, but Yoshimori knocks him away with a Kekkai. Jaren decides to deal with them slowly and runs away. Since Jaren seems to be target Takeshi, Yoshimori places a Kekkai around Takeshi, still thinking on willpower. Tokine adds her own Kekkai around Yoshimori's, and assures Takeshi they will somehow defeat Jaren as she leaves with Yoshimori, Madarao, and Hakubi. Takeshi tries to get out with a stake, but is repelled by Yoshimori's Kekkai. Takeshi realizes he hasn't warned them of the true danger: Jaren causes his opponent's heart to waver, twists it, and then devours it. Characters (in order of appearance) Navigation Category:Manga Chapters